


A Study in Kink

by Anarion



Series: One-Shots [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Banter, Clothing Kink, Humor, M/M, Porn, Red Pants, Red Pants Monday, Sex, Slash, Sophisticated title is sophisticated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>John prefers to be naked when they have sex. Usually Sherlock does prefer John to be naked too. Except when he is wearing the red pants.</b><br/>Written for the <a href="http://fuckyeahjohnlockfanfic.tumblr.com/post/31920622288/fuckyeahjohnlockfanfic-reapersun-and">FYJFF Red Pants Contest</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Kink

The last few days had been terribly busy. But now the case was solved, Sherlock had gone to the Yard over an hour ago and John had decided to use the free time to clean the flat.

It was laundry day anyway. He grabbed the laundry basket and went into the cellar where the washing machine stood. Laundry day was the only day one of them was allowed in here after the fiasco with the exploded blood bag in the dryer. In fact Sherlock was still not allowed to enter.

He had started sorting their clothes into little coloured piles on the floor, when he fished out something red. The reaction was immediate: memories flashed before his eyes, his knees got a little weak and his trousers rather tight.

Not that he had ever forgotten about what had happened the previous week, but he hadn’t allowed himself to think about it actively as long as they had been on the case. Now that he had some free time, he did.

He looked at the red pants in front of him, stained with Sherlock’s saliva and with both their seeds. He closed his eyes and remembered the feeling of Sherlock’s mouth through the cloth, the fabric first damp, then wet, Sherlock sucking him off _through the fucking pants_ and then finally Sherlock coming all over them.

When he opened his eyes again, his breath was ragged and his cock hard. He thought, ‘Why not?’ and opened his trousers, taking himself in his left hand. The first contact of skin on skin felt really good and he groaned, before starting off with slow strokes. He leaned back against the dryer and sighed, heat rising in his body.

Before he could really build up a rhythm though, the door suddenly flew open and slammed against the wall, the handle leaving a not-so-tiny hole. Mrs Hudson would not be pleased.

In the doorway stood a flushed and panting Sherlock, clearly not surprised by what was going on. “John, stop!”

+++

For a moment all John could do was stare, his hand still on his cock, the words ‘You’ve got to be kidding’ already on his lips. Before he could get them out, Sherlock was speaking again.

“If you don’t want to have sex with me in the laundry room, I suggest you follow me to my bedroom.”

John wanted to know why Sherlock was suddenly back but there was no room for words when they started stripping each other in the kitchen, bumping into things because they were unwilling to stop kissing in favour of safe steering through the usual chaos, and leaving a trail of clothes as if two entwined snakes had shed their skins together.

John couldn’t decide what he wanted, hands, mouth, too many possibilities, but then he didn’t want to stop kissing Sherlock and Sherlock started grinding their hips together and the warmth and the weight of his body on top of John’s was perfect and soon they were not so much kissing as swallowing each other’s sighs and shortly after both men groaned and shuddered in close succession, making an impressive mess between them.

The first thing John asked when he had his breath back was, “How...”

Sherlock grinned. “I realised that it was laundry day, the first one after we...”

“Christened the red pants?”

“Yes. And that therefore you would find them in the laundry basket, think about what had happened and...”

“...get horny as hell. Brilliant deduction. What did you tell Greg?” 

“The truth.”

“Excuse me?”

“That we had an emergency in the laundry room. You know that a lie works best if you stick as close to the truth as possible.”

John decided that it was time to shut his lover up by pushing his hands in his hair and snogging him senseless.

+++ 

The next few weeks went past, their life unchanged since the incident with the red pants, still filled with cases and chases and banter and fights, except for the almost insane amount of sex they were having. Nothing extremely out of the ordinary happened and John did not notice that the red pants were quite often in the laundry basket and usually much more stained than his other pants, in fact all he felt towards them was a vague sense of gratitude, since he and Sherlock had discovered their mutual sexual and emotional attraction thanks to them.

+++

This Tuesday afternoon started much like most of their after-case-afternoons. Sherlock was doing God knows what in the kitchen, the occasional minor explosion completely ignored by both men, and John was typing up their last case. 

Now and then they stole quick glances at the other and grinned when they caught each other’s eyes. This was part of their foreplay and they both were getting more and more distracted from their work. Just as John was about to end it because he feared that Sherlock might blow up the whole damn kitchen if he didn’t pay attention to his experiment, Sherlock turned off the Bunsen burner and _looked_ at John.

John felt his heart skip a beat and the next second his laptop was slammed shut and Sherlock was looming over him. He pulled John to his feet and crowded him against the table before he started kissing him.

Sherlock began unbuttoning John's shirt almost immediately and John tried to keep up, but was thoroughly distracted when Sherlock pushed him until he heaved himself up onto the table, then stepped between his legs and pulled him back to the edge so that their groins were pressed together. Sherlock groaned against his neck and went back to free John’s upper half from clothes.

John was torn between the urge to give up and just rut himself blind against Sherlock and the need to do this properly after a week of case-related abstinence. Plus he was to old to have sex on the living room table in the middle of the afternoon on a regular basis.

“Sherlock, stop. I’m too old to have...”

“Fine. Let’s go to the bedroom then.”

+++

John took his time undressing Sherlock, kissing and caressing every piece of skin he uncovered, until Sherlock started to get impatient. Then he leaned back and started taking off his own clothes, stopping now and then to kiss his lover. Sherlock watched silently, until John got to his pants. The red ones today, in celebration of a closed case. 

“No, leave them on.”

Some part of his brain was desperately trying to get his attention, but it was difficult to concentrate in his lust-befuddled state. The tiny part of his brain started shouting and waving his metaphorical arms. John was more or less used to this in regard to things Sherlock did. What finally caught his attention was the fact that the part seemed to look like him this time and to wear red pants. Nothing but red pants.

He stopped moving and blinked. Sherlock made a disappointed noise. John blinked again.

“Wait. Are you trying to give me a kink?”

“I would never... Is it working?”

John took the time to disentangle his left hand from Sherlock’s hair to pinch the bridge of his nose. Of course Sherlock would try to give him a kink. One involving wearing the red pants no less. Then again, it could’ve been worse. And the sex they had when he was wearing the red pants was definitely of the memorable kind.

“Ask me again in a few weeks.”

Sherlock answered with a wanton grin. Something occurred to John. “But... doesn’t this somewhat limit the possibilities?”

“No, it really doesn’t. Think about what we’ve done so far and tell me what we can’t do.”

John did. Sherlock had sucked him off through the fabric, stroked him with his hand or rubbed their cocks together until John came, the cloth creating a different, exciting kind of friction. He had pulled John’s cock out through the fly, and had done the same things to him without the woven barrier and two times – God, John started panting just thinking about it – he had teased him with his mouth for so long that John hadn’t even thought about taking the pants off before pushing into Sherlock. Oh!

“You can’t fuck me with the pants on.” He felt like he had just discovered something important. And terrible.

Sherlock smiled that smile that usually got both of them into trouble. “Of course I can. Obviously. You just have to wear them back to front.”

“ _Oh God_.” John imagined himself deliberately putting the pants on the wrong way round in the morning and wearing them all day, knowing what was going to happen in the evening (or, knowing Sherlock, probably much earlier). That was a whole new way of teasing them both.

John decided that that was enough talking and pushed Sherlock on his back.

+++

A few days later they were called to a murder scene. 

Anderson was delighting everyone with his presence _and_ his theories.

“She was a prostitute.”

“Anderson, you’re talking drivel,” was all Lestrade said to that.

“What?” John knelt next to the dead woman, only listening with one ear. 

“I looked into her underwear drawer. Everything is decorated with lace and most of her knickers are red.” Anderson was not discouraged.

John almost choked on his own spit. He used his coughing fit as an excuse and hurriedly left the room. Outside he leaned against the wall. This was bad! Just thinking about her red knickers made him think about his red pants and that made him think about... He tried to stop that thought right there, without much success.

He was distracted by the sound of a door slamming shut and suddenly Sherlock was standing right in front of him.

“John. Are you all right?”

“Ye... no. I... Do you have any idea of what just happened? Of course you do. Well, I think we can most certainly say that you gave me a kink. With some interesting side effects.”

“Tell me about it,” mumbled Sherlock.

“You too?” John was stunned.

Sherlock nodded and pressed the evidence against John’s groin. Both men groaned.

“Sherlock, stop. We can’t make out here, it’s a crime scene!” 

“It's a boring one. Obviously the delivery guy did it. It can wait.”

“What are you doing?” Sherlock kept pushing him until he stumbled backwards into a small, dark space.

“A cupboard?” The door swung shut and they were standing in complete darkness. 

“I’ve been thinking about dragging you into a cupboard at a crime scene.” Sherlock’s hand quickly opened John’s trousers and wiggled inside until he could press his palm against John’s erection. John’s head fell back against the wall with a soft noise. 

“Someone is going to... _oh_... hear.”

“Try to be quiet. Or do you prefer to be gagged?”

“Oh God.”

“This arouses you. Interesting.” Sherlock lowered his head to suck a mark on John’s neck, eliciting another stifled moan. “A follow-up experiment might be required.”

“If I end up with a dead body kink, Sherlock, I swear I’m going to kill you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Previous part: [The Curious Case of the Red Pants (NC-17)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/497245)
> 
>  
> 
> AN: Someone stop me. Another challenge that I couldn't let pass... This time it's the FYJFF Red Pants Contest. You all know that I love the red pants!  
> This is more or less a sequel to 'The Curious Case of the Red Pants' but can be read as a stand-alone. If you, by any chance, want to know HOW they christened the red pants and how they got them in the first place, read the previous part! :D
> 
> Thanks to this [educational art](http://reapersun.tumblr.com/post/31326932191/someone-is-responsible-for-giving-me-the-idea-for) from reapersun, which made me realise that they actually can do pretty much everything sex-wise while wearing the red pants!


End file.
